Breaking Eclipse
by Rayne101
Summary: This is my mash up of Breaking Dawn and Eclipse. Marriage is just around the corner but so is a familiar threat. Will Victoria give them a moment of peace and happiness or will she attack during the nuptials? And did Aro just invite the girls to honeymoon in Volterra? Well this should be interesting. Rated M for mature. Language, Violence, Sexual Content.


Hey guys, Rayne here. Just letting you know that this will be my last installment to my Twilight saga. This is my mash up of Breaking Dawn and Eclipse. I know Eclipse came first but I figured this would make more sense since I'm not making the Vulture the bad guy here. In fact Aro and his guard will play a few key roles here so watch out for that. This story will be rated mature for language, violence and sexual content. If you haven't read my other two stories, you should probably read those before reading this one. Cheers and happy reading.

* * *

Chapter 1: Engagement.

As soon as Alice saw the ring Bella was holding in her hand, down on one knee, she swore she felt tears running down her alabaster cheeks. The feelings of surprise as well as love and adoration was filling her heart to the brim. There was a reason Alice chose this girl as her mate. No, there was a reason fate chose this girl as her mate. It was almost as if it knew the surprises that were in store for the two. In the small velvet box there was a simple silver band with a large amber stone in the middle surrounded by two small bright blue diamonds. When Alice heard those three words, "Marry me Alice." It was all she could do not to burst out into tears. Bella was Alice's one hope into finding her humanity. She was her very soul.

The pixie nodded her head and looked straight into her lovers' eyes as she spoke quietly. "Yes." She giggled when she saw Bella's eyes widen. "Yes, I'll marry you." Bella got up from her position and picked Alice up into an almost crushing hug. If Alice hadn't been a vampire she would surely need her breath at this moment. She wrapped her arms around Bella's shoulders and wove her fingers through her brown tresses. There was no other place she'd rather be at this very moment.

Bella was so overwhelmed by Alice's answer that she could've fainted from the pull on her heart. Everything was happening according to plan. Nothing felt better than this going right for the first time in her life. Bella just stood there, holding her pixie in the air, not wanting to put the girl down. Alice pulled back slightly only to look into Bella's soft green eyes. "I've loved you forever Bella Swan. There was no way I was going to say no." The two laughed and Bella felt relief flow through her. She was so glad to hear those words from Alice's mouth. "Do you want to go back now or do you want to finish your food?" Alice asked the question, hoping for some more alone time with her girlfriend, who was now her fiancé. "I need some more time alone with you before we head back and tackle your family." Bella laughed and ducked her head, thinking that hopefully the parents would support their union.

Bella felt a cold hand underneath her chin and she raised her head to look into Alice's copper eyes. "Our family." Alice corrected before kissing her lover soundly. Bella moaned into the kiss as tears of her own flowed from her eyes. All of the pain from the past months, all of the uncertainty from her dreams was fading in the feel of Alice's lips upon her own. Nothing felt better than this moment. Bella was sure there would be more moments like this in the future but for now this was the moment that defined these two. "I want to stay with you a few moments longer." Bella spoke as the kiss ended. Alice nodded her agreement as her fiancé set her down. "Here give me your finger." The pixie did as told and held out her left hand. Her ring finger was poised to take the ring. Bella took it out of the box and slowly moved it up the smooth cool finger. She kissed it for good measure. "I love you Alice." Bella said as she looked into copper eyes that were filled with tears. "Oh Bella. I love you too." They leaned into each other for comfort and stayed there for a long while. Alice sat in front of her lover while Bella wrapped her arms around her.

They sat at their picnic till the sun began to set. It wasn't even close to the tree line when Alice decided to take Bella back to her place. She picked up the girl bridal style and ran with her in her arms. Bella gladly complied and wrapped her arms around the pixies neck. It wasn't long before they returned to the Cullen house. The shorter girl didn't even realize they had returned and kicked the front door open with her foot. Bella gasped while breaking eye contact with her lover. She kissed the girls cheek signaling to the vampire that they had returned. Alice heeded her warning and set her down on the hardwood floor. Esme immediately greeted the pair and hugged each girl. "Bella are you still hungry dear? I can whip something up for you quickly if you wish to eat." Bella just shook her head, not wanting her future mother in law to go through the trouble. "I'm fine Esme. Alice and I have something to tell all of you." The girl grasped Alice's cool hand in her own. The mother looked down and saw the ring on Alice's finger. She gasped and hugged both of them once more. Esme looked to Alice and said, "We must tell your father and the others." The pixie nodded and led every one into the large family room. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were already present with their respective mates, excluding Angela of course. Tanya and Rosalie weren't far from their husbands.

Seeing as how almost the whole family was there they just needed their father. Esme went to retrieve the man and the two of them came back down together. "What is it Alice?" The pixie looked to her father and spoke quietly. "Bella and I have something to tell you all." She looked over to Edward who had a sly look on his face as if he knew what was going on but kept silent. Alice nodded to him and Bella spoke next. "We're getting married." The human had a smile on her face that could light the heavens it was so big and bright. She grabbed Alice's hand and held it up to show the ring she had given her. Everyone gasped and cheered. Emmett cheered so loudly that they could swear they all heard the animals scurry from their homes. He ran up to Bella and hugged her tightly. "You're gonna be my sister!" He was so overjoyed and he couldn't contain it. Everyone else hugged the two fiercely, congratulating them. They were all so excited about the upcoming wedding. "When's the wedding?" Jasper asked quietly. Alice and Bella both tucked a strand of hair behind their ears. "We're certain we want it after graduation." Bella said while her lover nodded agreeing with her. "We're just not sure exactly when. This kind of came as a surprise." Everyone's eyes widened at the word coming from Alice's mouth. "Yes I know that's not the norm for me, but she kept changing her mind and the result of that kept a lot of things in the air." Edward looked to the human standing beside his sister and smirked. Jasper spoke up after a quick moment of silence. "Angela and I actually saw her coming out of the jewelry store earlier. We couldn't be sure what she had with her so we didn't ask." Alice turned to her brother with wide eyes. "And you didn't think to tell me." It wasn't a question. The empath smiled and asked, "Well you enjoyed your day so much and I knew that you and Bella wanted your time so I didn't really want to interrupt." He gave a small wink in Bella's direction.

Bella giggled and silently thanked her soon to be brother for his discretion. That got her a tiny slap on the arm from Alice. She immediately put her arms around the pixie and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I'm sorry about all the secrecy darling, I wanted to surprise you." She gave her best puppy dog face. Alice chuckled and kissed Bella lightly on the lips. Everyone had a look of absolute awe on their faces. None of them had ever seen a love like this before. They were all vampires when they found their mates. Well except for Jasper, but even then, the two girls had a lot to overcome within the past couple of months. With the drama with the Volturi and Victoria going on, it was really hard for anyone to really find time for the couple. Now that the Volturi had been taken care of there was only one more issue to tackle and that was Victoria and her newborn army. Alice hadn't received any visions of the red head recently so she only hoped the woman would give them a chance to celebrate their union. Crossing her fingers, Alice really hoped that would be the case. Bella nuzzled the girls' neck and took in her scent. She moaned lightly and the vibrations from it sent shivers down Alice's spine. Everyone saw the look and decided to avert their eyes from the two.

Edward who looked on, saw that the prospect of marriage was a very real thing to the girls. He moved and took Alice by the hand to lead her over to a quiet spot. Once there he whispered to her. "You know that once you're married, she'll want you to change her." Alice looked down at the ground and nodded. "We've talked about it a while ago, but I haven't heard any concern from her since then." The pixie turned and looked at her lover and smiled when she saw her talking to her mother and the rest of the girls. Bella could feel Alice's eyes on her so she turned and caught the amber gaze in her own. She smiled and waved a little. Alice waved back and continued to stare at her beauty. Without looking at her brother, she stated. "I know there's a lot of risk that comes from changing a human, but you have to realize Edward, I can't live without her." Tears glistened in her eyes and Edward read her mind to see the blissful future they shared. "I know Alice. Believe me I do." He looked to his own mate with her curls of bright blonde hair. He smiled when he saw the excited smile gracing her features. It was contagious; all of this happiness.

Alice couldn't take being away from her mate any longer, so she ran to her and wrapped her arms around the girls' small waist. The feeling of having Bella in her arms was the happiest she had ever felt in her life. There was no way that anyone was going to take that away from her. Bella wrapped her fingers through Alice's as they talked and laughed with the rest of the family. The whole night was filled with laughter and joy in the Cullen household; only when the vampires felt that familiar thirst did they leave the house to the two girls. Bella knew her lover had to hunt with the rest of her family and urged her to go with them but Alice wouldn't have it. She was staying with her fiancé as long as possible, or at least until someone else came back to watch over her. Alice didn't want Bella to be alone anymore, for she had felt alone for a long time until the Cullen's returned to Forks. There was no way the pixie would leave her lover alone ever again. She didn't have the heart to do that.

While the rest of the family was out hunting, Alice and Bella were cuddling on the large couch in the family room. Bella had her head in Alice's lap and the vampire played with her hair. She hummed at the feel of the fingers pulling through her long locks. "I love you Alice." She began to get a little sleepy as her lover continued to play with her hair. Alice was silent for a long moment obviously thinking about something, but whatever it was Bella wanted to get to the bottom of it. "What's wrong baby?" She asked as she got up from Alice's lap. She put her arm on the back of the couch and looked deep into the vampires' copper eyes. "Alice, what is it?" The girl in question tried her best to avoid Bella's prying gaze but there was no way she could deny her lover anything at this point.

She took an unneeded breath and let it out through her nose. "I want to be absolutely sure that this life is what you want Bella." The humans' eyes widened as the uncertainty sounded in Alice's voice. The arm that was on the back of the couch moved down so her hand was holding the cold one beneath her. "Of course this is what I want Alice." Bella looked down at their joined hands. "Nothing has ever made me feel more complete or more loved in my entire life. Being here with you and your family has made me feel more than I have ever felt in my entire life." That being said, Bella continued to her point. "Living forever with you and your family, our family, is what I want for me. There is nothing I want more." She whispered the last part and moved closer to the vampire. Tears shimmered in Alice's eyes. "I can't live without you Bella, but I just had to make sure that this is what you want." The human brought her hand up to cradle her lovers' face. "I've never wanted anything more than this Alice."


End file.
